Puppy Love
by Puzzlie's Imajinacion
Summary: A fluffy one-shot where cuddling and tickling immense. Horrible title, horrible summary. Cute and awesome story. Stan/Kyle


**Author's Note**: Haha, my second fanfiction. And... I went from Death Note to South Park. Okay, wow, that's not two complete opposites or anything. (Although they are similar in the fact that two males created it together o.o)

**Summary: **A fluffy story where cuddling and tickling immense. No real plot. Style

**Warnings:** Boy love, you know, malexmale, don't like, don't read. Also swearing. And if you don't expect swearing, then... do you even watch South Park?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park. Nor would I really want to, because I am not the geniuses that are Trey and Matt. (Who Stan and Kyle are based off of, so... is this technically slashing them too? Well, they have a funny namesmash; Stone + Parker = Stoner, haha)

**Couples**: Stan/Kyle, and a bunch of others mentioned all throughout, both het and yaoi

Imajinacion hopes you enjoy~ Read and review, maybe?

_**Puppy Love**_

"Craig finally came out of the closet today."

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon – one of those where there's nothing to do and the sun's pouring in through your window – about spring time, and one certain redhead was cuddling with his boyfriend of two years. The dark-haired teen was busy grasping the flap on Kyle's hat with his teeth, tugging it down like a dog with a chew toy. When the Jew's statement finally dawned on him, he about gagged on the material. He stared eye wide with a grin.

"He finally asked that Tourette's guy out?" He exclaimed, looking like he was ready to burst out laughing.

The redhead gave him a look of disapproval, but then shook it off when he couldn't help but smile at Stan's eager grin. "His name is Thomas," he began, "And no."

Stan's grin fell immediately, confusion washing his countenance. "Huh? Then who did he ask out?"

"More like, who did he kiss in front of everyone in English?"

Stan's jaw fell open, and his eagerness quickly returned. He tugged at the other's jacket, "C'mon, dude, tell me!"

"All right, all right," Kyle laughed, "You're like a puppy sometimes, you know that?"

"Well, I _am_ in puppy love, aren't I?" The blush emitting from the younger one's face was almost as red as his hair, and when he noticed Stan smirking at it, he proceeded to shove his boyfriend gently away.

"Dude, gay!" He shouted jokingly, and then to prove it was a joke, he pulled Stan by his brown jacket into a kiss. "Maybe I won't tell you now if you keep on pulling lame stuff like that out of your ass."

"Aw, c'mon, Kyle, you told me you'd tell me!" Stan whined, grabbing Kyle's hat with his teeth again and tugging.

"Stannnn, stop it!" Kyle effortlessly tried pushing the other one away, obviously liking the attention. He loved it when Stan was playful like this; he loved teasing him, too.

"Tell me, Ky, or the hat gets it!" And the teen started gnawing at the hat as if to prove he was serious.

"You better not eat my hat, asshole!" Kyle took both his hands and pulled his green ushanka down, trying to pry it out of the other's mouth.

Stan let go of material, deciding to do something much more secret-pouring. He raised his hands, and twisted his fingers in the air, smirking down at Kyle, who had just barely unveiled an eye from under his hat to see what his boyfriend was conspiring.

"Don't you dare!" Kyle warned, sitting up a bit and trying to scoot away as fast as possible, "Dude, if you – I will – keep your hands away from me!" But too late, Stan jumped onto his "prey" and started tickling him mercilessly, "STAN, STOP IT!" The redhead was thrown into a giggle-fit within seconds.

"Tell me, then, Kyle, or shall you be trapped in this torment foreva!" The black-haired boy couldn't help but start laughing along with his lover.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell, I'll tell! Just stop, please!"

With that, Stan put his arms down, letting Kyle catch his breath. "You used the 'p' word again," The black haired one pouted, "Damn you."

"It's a charm word, I think." The redhead smiled, pinning Stan's hands down beside him. "All right, what happened was, each row were lined up to read their poem they had to do out loud, and the person in front of Craig was stuttering out his poem as quickly as he could."

"Yeah, but who _was_ it?"

"I'm getting to that! Patience, Stanley," Kyle stole a quick kiss as Stan glared at him for using his full name, "Anyway, then it happened! Craig grabbed him and just kissed him right there, right in front of everyone!" The Jew couldn't hold back his smile at the memory, obviously finding it very funny.

"Kyle, dammit, who was it?!" Stan almost demanded, trying to get his hands free of Kyle's grip so he could start tickling him again if he didn't tell.

"Well, who is the last person you would expect to swoon at being kissed in front of an audience of your peers, when that is 'way too much pressure?'"

"Dude! Craig kissed _Tweek_!? How the hell did _that_ happen?" Stan just stared at his boyfriend. "Wow… That's just… wow. Who knew?" Stan barked out another laugh, shaking his head. "Dude, that's pretty fucked up right here."

"I know, right?" Kyle was silently laughing at the memory still, "Oh my God, the look on Craig's face when he realized what he'd done. I wish I had a camera so I could send it to you."

Stan laughed and buried his face into Kyle's neck lovingly, "Craig's such an asshole." Kyle nodded, letting go of Stan's hands finally, who took this as an invite to wrap his arms around the other's waist and pull him close. The redhead snuggled deeper into the embrace of his boyfriend.

"So, what, that makes… two more gay couples in our town alone?" Kyle nodded at Stan's statement, both of them laughing under their breaths.

"First us."

"Then Kenny and Butters."

"GOD, that was fucking weird. I was so sure Kenny was straight."

"Especially with all his porno and shit, huh? But nope! Apparently he's playing for the other team!"

"Then your uncle and his 'life partner.'"

"Oh yeah… that was… that was actually kind of creepy." Stan grimaced, Kyle following suit.

"It's almost as if Cartman's the only straight guy we know other than our parents," Kyle admitted, a bizarre look on his face.

"Yeah, and he's bisexual." Stan pointed out, receiving a shudder from the boy in his arms.

"… Don't remind me."

"Oops, sorry. Forgot he went after you for awhile." Jealousy and possession flashed in Stan's eyes and he squeezed Kyle closer to him. "… Who would have known I'd be jealous of _that_ fat tub of lard?"

"Yeah, I mean, first he goes after me," The Jew shuddered again, "and now he's dating your old ex!"

"Hey, don't bring Wendy into my ring of jealousy here; you know I don't give a shit about her anymore. Or well, not like that. She's like a sister."

"… A sister you wanted to make out with."

"Shut up! I was a kid!" Kyle just laughed at Stan's offended look on his face, kissing him lightly and smiling at him. A small silence ensued as Stan pulled Kyle's hat off with an all-of-a-sudden movement with his teeth and put it down next to him. He then took one hand and began playing with Kyle's hair, who had kept it in the messy mop-like appearance after their school 'musical' phase. Despite its origin, he had to admit he looked damn good with it, and Stan could not disagree.

"Oh wait, you know what, I just remembered something," Kyle spoke up. "I think Clyde's straight."

"Clyde's an idiot," Stan replied, coiling his fingers around Kyle's strands.

"Well, _yes_, but if I remember right, I think he had a thing for Bebe."

"Really? Did he never find out about that shoe incident back in fourth grade?"

"Probably not. After all, like you said, he's an idiot."

"Are him and Cartman related?"

"… I've wondered the same thing." Both looked at each other and burst out into laughter again, both ending with huge grins on their faces, and Stan's face back into Kyle's neck, nuzzling him warmly. "You know, Stan? If we were, like, some kind of show on television, we would be put down so much."

"Why do you say that?"

"I mean, more gay couples than straight couples in one town? I mean, I don't think it should matter, but… the people these days. They find that _impossible_." He whispered and placed much emphasis on the last word for added dramatics.

"You mean to tell me," Stan began, looking like he was in complete disbelief. "That Cartman's mom is his dad, Barbara Streisand can turn into a one-hundred-something foot robot, talking and singing shit exists, there are Underpants Gnomes, parallel universes, a friend who dies constantly, Cartman can buy and lose a whole amusement park in less than a month, Cartman can grind kid's parents into chili without getting locked up for it, there's a fucking towel who's always getting high, we're actually a Reality show, we have a place called _Raisens_ for Christ's sake, Butters caused a freak accident while fucking tap dancing, I coached kindergarten hockey in which the kids ended up almost getting killed, we sent a whale to the moon through a _Mexican space program_, your brother had sex with his teacher when he was younger than shit, our teacher who we had forever was gay, turned himself into a woman, became gay again, and turned himself back into a man, you and Cartman both got AIDS and were cured of it, people got high off cat piss, Craig was on some Incan wall, and again, anything to do with Cartman," he paused, his expression shining bewilderment, "And people's only concern is the outrageous possibility that there could be or not be more than one gay couple in a small, idiotic, redneck, mountain town?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Kyle replied, sighing in frustration. Stan pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning out a small noise of irritation.

"Kyle, how are we still alive when people like this are allowed to _breed_?"

"Because, Stan," Kyle inched closer to the black-haired teen, a thoughtful smile on his lips. "I learned something today," He started with his usual phrase, "We're alive today because we have each other."

Stan intertwined their fingers and pressed their foreheads against each other. With a kind smile, he whispered serenely, "Yeah."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hope you enjoyed. I also hope you review and favorite (though I don't care if you do either or just one XD). I'm really fond of it, especially it being my second fanfiction. More to come, I have lots of ideas!


End file.
